Feeings are hard to hide
by Destiny Poison
Summary: What happens when Harry askes Hermione out, and she says yes? What will Ginny think and whats the matter with Ron?


Feelings are hard to hide

As Harry Potter looked out the dungeon window, he could see that rain was falling like small bombs onto the ground and that the sun had no intention of rising at all today. He nudged Ron and pointed towards the window. Ron's face was one of defeat, they both really wanted the sun to come up for Quiditch practice. Hermione looked at the two of them, they were both miserable. It had been raining at Hogwarts for at least a week and every time they went out for some practice, it was raining again.

"Hey Ron? Do you think that the rain will ever ease off?" Harry looked at Ron hoping that he had the answer.

"Sorry mate I haven't got a clue." Ron looked disappointed as much as Harry did, but they both had to stop their conversation at that point as Snape had hit them right across the head with a book he was checking, it turned out to be Hermione's book.

As soon as class was dismissed, Ron and Harry both ran straight to the boy's dorm room to get their robes.

"Harry. Do you think that I'm good at Quiditch?" Ron eventually piped up. He gave Harry a look of dismay as if to say : don't worry I can handle the truth. But Harry could see that this was hurting his friend.

"Ron you know your great at Quiditch, why did you think your not?" Harry was confused, it was only yesterday that Ron had said to him that he loved the last game and how great he did.

"It's just something Malfoy said today." Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Harry.

"Ron since when have you ever listened to what Malfoy said about you?" Harry walked towards Ron and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, Ron shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Ron!" Harry called after Ron but Ron just ignored him. Harry ran out the room after Ron and crashed into Hermione.

"Owwwwww, Harry!! Watch where you're going." She was flung backwards and hit her back off the stairs.

"Sorry Hermione, erm are you ok?" Harry looked at her and held out his hand.

"Yes I think I'm fine, what about you? Are you ok?" She took hold of Harry's hand, they both felt a wave of electricity flow through them and Harry took his hand away quickly.

"Erm, Hermione? I was wondering……the next time we go to Hogsmade…..erm……I was wondering……erm………well I was thinking I could buy you a butterbeer or something." Harry was extremely nervous, he had been in love with Hermione since second year

, when she was petrified by the Basilisk, he thought that she was going to die. If she had died then he felt that he would never love another.

"Ohh……………………erm, Harry well…………….erm ok then Harry, sure. Yeah that'll be fun." Hermione was grinning sexily, she had a crush on Harry since first year, but she had never had the courage to even think of asking him out.

"Great, well I'll see you in the Three Broomsticks then?" Harry Looked into Hermione's big eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Have a good Quidditch practice Harry." She stood on the spot till Harry was out of sight.

"Yes!" was all that she could say.

"Wow, I can't believe I asked her out and she said yes!" was what was going through Harry's mind all through Quidditch practice, he was nearly hit by a bludger several time's before Ron came over to him.

"Listen Harry are you ok?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry to see if he was still on the same planet as him. "Yeah Ron everything's perfect, perfectly perfect." Harry smiled and his mind wandered to Hermione again.

"Listen Ron if I tell you a huge secret, promise you won't tell a soul?" Harry was brought back to earth with a bump.

"Yeah sure man, not a soul promise." Ron raised his right hand and placed it on his heart.

"Well I kind of sort of asked Hermione out." Harry looked at Ron for support.

"Wow man, like you've had a crush for Hermione for years, that's great that you've finally asked her out." Ron's smile grew bigger than usual.

"Yeah I think so to, but remember, not a soul!" Harry and Ron both nodded and just in queue Angelina came over and started to moan at them for not keeping focused.

"The match against Hufflepuff isn't that far away. We need to stay focused if we wanna win this one." Angelina was a great captain but she could drag on a bit.

"Yeah ok then Angelina. We're coming." Harry shouted back as she was away to stop Fred and George selling some of there newest inventions the skiving snackbox.

"What a moan!" Ron said eventually.

"Yup you got that one right there mate." Harry and Ron both laughed. About half an hour later they were walking up to the common room when Ginny came running to them.

"Harry, Ron quickly, you've got to help. It's Hermione she's fainted in the common room and no one can seen to wake her. Hurry!" Ron and Harry ran as fast as their legs would go, they got to the painting and the fat ,lady was singing again.

"Do, rae, me, far, so, la, tee, dooooooooo!" Was all that could be heard right through out the entire stairwells.

"Fortuna major! Open up you can't sing so what's the point!" Harry had never felt like this before all he wanted was to be in there with Hermione and wake her up.

"You didn't have to be so rude about it!" The fat lady yelled. The door to the common room flung open and there in the centre was a large group of people crowding over Hermione's body.

"Move back, give her some air!" Harry was now yelling at everyone even poor Neville who was sitting in the corner with Trevor. Harry finally got to the centre and there sure enough was Hermione's body lying there all cold.

"Hermione? Wake up! Wake up!" Harry shook her to get her to wake up with no avail. Suddenly he had a bright idea "Give her mouth to mouth." Harry pinched Hermione's nose and opened her mouth. He blew as hard as he could again and again, and pressed as hard as he could on her chest to get her to wake up. To what seemed like forever Harry soon was breathless and after he gave his last breath to her she opened her eyes and looked around.

"What happened? Where am I? Harry are you ok?" she sat up and looked at Harry.

"Yeah I'll be fine, never mind me, what happened to you?" Harry said breathlessly, he looked up at her and he smiled.

"Well one minuet I was sitting on the couch and I felt a little bit hot and the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor and everyone was crowding me." She looked at all the people standing around her and Harry, their mouths were still on the ground after what Harry did for her.

"Well you fainted according to what Ginny told me and Ron." He looked around to find Ron he was nowhere to be seen, they were both looking for him. Then eventually his red hair popped up from inside the crowd.

"Excuse me, MOVE!" Ron walked through as everyone had cleared a path for him after he yelled. "Thank you." He said sarcastically.

"Hey Hermione, how you feeling now?" He asked kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah I feel better now, after Harry……………well you know." Harry looked at Hermione and they both blushed a violent shade of red, even redder that Ron's hair.

"Well come on people, there's nothing to see here, shows over, go back to what ever you were doing in the first place." George piped up after what seemed to be hours to Harry and Hermione. Everyone started to head for their rooms or went outside for a walk or in Fred and George's case they went out to make some more skiving snackboxes. Ron went up to his room to put his robes away and Harry and Hermione were left in the common room.

"Harry, thanks you saved my life." She smiled at Harry and he was still blushing.

"Hey it's no problem, you or Ron would of done the same if it was me, well maybe not Ron that would put a damper on our friendship." The both laughed and Harry shuffled closer to Hermione and placed his hand over hers and he intertwined his fingers with hers. They looked into each others eyes and Harry thought to himself "Kiss her you fool or you'll miss her." He looked away from Hermione and thought about it. Then he turned to face her.

"Hermione." He leaned in closer and closer until their lips met each others and they were kissing. Harry could feel that Hermione was kissing him back and he wrapped his arms around her and felt as if he was protecting her from the rest of the world. Eventually they had to breath, so when they were finished, they both looked at each other and smiled as if they were meant to be like this forever.

"Harry, that was great." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek and placed her head onto his chest. She felt safer now that she was in Harry's arms.

"Your right Hermione, that was great. Listen I was wondering…… well erm I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Harry looked down at her and hoped that she would say just one word, one word to make him the happiest man in the world.

"Oh Harry, yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend." She looked at him with her blue eyes and kissed him again.

"Hermione you have made me that happiest man alive. You know that? You are so smart and so beautiful." He kissed her on the lips again and there was that electricity again, flowing right through his body and even Hermione was felling this electricity. They both felt as if this was their Destiny, that they were meant to be together forever, and no one could break them apart, not for anything in the entire world!

"Harry, I was wondering, when did you know that you liked me as more than a friend?" Hermione was desperate to know she have loved him since their first year at Hogwarts. "Because I liked you at the end of first year when Ron, you an I were in that game of wizards chess and you had to go off alone." She looked into his blue eyes and fell even more in love with him as his eyes were filled with happiness and love.

"Well it was around the time when you got petrified by the Basilisk and we thought you were going to die. My heart was torn, I couldn't face it if you had died." He looked down and kissed her forehead. "I knew then that I loved you." He smiled as Fred, Gorge and all some other people came walking through the door.

"Hi guys, you two look awful cosy sitting there together." Said Gorge and for fun he added a wink. Everyone could tell that they were together and in love, but then a small voice piped up,

"Harry, I thought that you liked Ginny?" Harry looked around to see who had said this,

"I did love Ginny, but the feelings I had for her weren't as strong as the ones I have for Hermione." He placed his hand in hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. They both smiled, and kissed each other quickly.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" everyone all chanted at the same time. The two of them laughed and hugged, they didn't care if the whole world saw them, they were happy and in love, what more is needed?

"Oh Harry! Where's Ronald gone off to?" Hermione looked around and Ron was no where to be seen.

"He went up to his room a while ago, I'll go and find him." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and went off to the boys dorm in search of Ron.

"Ron are you in here?" Harry looked around the room, there was Ron sitting on his bed reading something, it looked like a letter.

"Hey Ron, what you doen buddy?" Harry sat down on the edge of Ron's bed and waited for Ron to talk to him.

"Harry, I've just got a letter from my mum saying that I've to stop Quidditch, she doesn't want me to play as she thinks I'm not a good as Fred and Gorge. That's why I was asking you about that this morning." Ron looked up at Harry in desperation, he wanted his friend to help him convince his mum that he was a fantastic player and had great skills.

"Well Ron you could always ask McGonagall if you could get your mum or dad to come and see you play a game or two?" Harry wasn't quite sure what to say to his best friend, but he knew that what he just said might help.

"Harry, thanks but you and I both know that I can't play, even Ginny is better than me, you've seen her play!" Ron looked as if his eyes were ready to burst and his heart had been ripped out.

"Ron listen to me! You are a fantastic player and you know it, all you have to do is show your mum it. She will come down for the next match and watch how great you are because I'm going to ask her to come and watch it." Harry smiled and put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said

"You will be on the team when we play against Slytherin in three weeks time, I promise" Harry put his hand on his heart and looked sincere. "But anyway, I have to tell you the best news ever! Ron, I've got the most gorgeous girlfriend ever! Hermione said yes, after I……………well you know what." Harry looked at Ron a little bit embarrassed.

"That's great mate, I'm really happy for you. Well anyway lets go and see how Hermione is feeling now." Ron stood up and walked to the door, he did seem happier than two minuets ago. The pair walked down the stairs and meet up with Hermione in the common room. "Hey Harry I was thinking are you really gonna ask my mum to watch the game?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure Ron." But Harry was to busy hugging Hermione to answer as if he was still in the room. Hermione had Crookshanks on her lap and Harry's arm was rested around her shoulder.

"Well look at the time I'd better go and finish some of my homework." Ron felt a little uncomfortable as the pair on the couch weren't being private about there relationship. "And for god's sake get a room." Ron laughed as he went out the room and into the boy's dorm.

"You know Hermione, this feels……………sort of right, you know not uncomfortable." Harry looked down at Hermione and kissed her forehead, "You are the best, you know that Hermione." Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled and kissed him again and thanked him for saying that.

"Harry? Well I was wondering, what about Ginny you say that you don't have feelings for her but every time someone mentions her you always close up and go in a bad mood. Do you still like her?" She looked into his eyes and made sure that he wouldn't turn away as she placed her right hand on his cheek. "Look at me and talk to me, Harry I love you and if includes waiting for you to get over Ginny then that's fine I'll do that." Harry looked into the fire,

"I love you to, but Ginny is still important to me, but the only thing is I don't love her like I love you. She's Ron's sister and he knows what I think of her and he's ok with that but he hates the fact that I don't talk to her anymore." He looked at the fire again and smirked

"All the stuff you've done and you're afraid of your own feelings towards girls." Hermione giggled and kissed him again,

"Tell you what, I'll give you one week and then tell me what you think, me or Ginny, and if you need more time you can have it, but remember, I love you Harry." She stood up and Crookshanks sloped of under the couch, she walked to the stairs to the girls dorm and smiled at Harry then walked off. Harry was left on his own in the common room, it was now quarter to midnight, Harry looked out the window and it was still raining outside, it hadn't stopped all day, it was getting rather depressing.

"Hermione or Ginny, Hermione or Ginny. I wish Hermione hadn't put me in this situation." Was all hat Harry could think of.

"Harry, are you not in bed yet?" said a familiar voice, he turned around to see who was there, it was Ginny.

"Oh, Hi Ginny." Harry was a little bit disappointed, he was hoping that it was Hermione, but no it was defiantly Ginny. "Hi Harry , erm…..listen Hermione was talking to me earlier and she said that you well……..erm said that you still liked me." She looked at Harry nervoulsly, "And that she gave you a choice, her or me. Is this true?" She had walked down to the couch and sat next to Harry. Harry nodded and looked at Ginny, "I don't know what to do Ginny, I love you and Hermione, but I love you like a sister and her as in a girlfriend, but when I kissed you I felt sparks fly, and same with Hermione. I'm so confused." He looked up at the doorway to the girls dorm,

"Hey Ginny you couldn't go and get Hermione could you, 'cuz you know that boys cant get up those stairs, I've still got the bruises to prove it." They both laughed,

"Yeah will do, be right back." She stood up and walked to the door soon she was out of sight and Harry could feel a tear running down his face, he wiped it of and waited for what seemed to be ages. Finally the two girls came down and sat separately away from Harry.

"Well I've been thinking, a lot, I don't know what to do, I love you both but the one thing that stands out in my mind is that, when I kissed one of you I felt electricity flow through me and I felt like I could fly. And with the other I barely felt anything, and the kiss was with Hermione." Harry looked at her and smiled and then looked at Ginny very apologetically, "I'm so sorry Ginny, I just feel that I need to be with Hermione, it feels right and not as if I'm kissing my little sister." He looked at both of them and said to Ginny "I hope we can still be friends." Ginny nodded and smiled as well.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted out. Well if you two excuse me I need to go to bed, It's two o'clock in the morning and I've got a test tomorrow, so goodnight all." And with that Ginny stood up and walked out of the common room, Hermione and Harry were left in the common room alone.

"So is that true Harry? What you just said about feeling something? Because I felt it to and I wasn't going to say anything I didn't want you to pick me over Ginz if I was the only one that felt it." She stood up and walked over to Harry and sat on the seat next to him and wrapped her arms delicately around his waist and softly kissed him on the lips, and there it was, that electricity and the felling of invincibility.

"Harry I love you and I don't care who knows it, I am so happy." She smiled sexily and hugged him again.

"Well Ginny's right, we should go to bed. Don't we have a potions test as well tomorrow?" Hermione was reluctant to let go of Harry, but she know she had to.

"Yeah your right babe, we should get some sleep, see you in the morning." Harry got up at the same time as Hermione and they walked hand in hand together until they reached the boys and girls stairs where they kissed each other again and went off in their separate directions.

The only thing that the couple didn't notice was Ginny hiding in a cupboard where the stairs meet, there she was sitting and crying her heart out, Harry said that he felt nothing, but to Ginny, their kisses were like someone had gave her heaven. There she stayed until around five o'clock in the morning, still crying her eyes out.


End file.
